The Deadly Accuser
''The Deadly Accuser ''is a special mission unlocked after you get to know MORAL's story after defeating him. It has 1 act. The act has 2 chapters. Each chapter has 4 levels. MORAL appears as a boss for each level. Every level, the number of waves increases by 5. Level 1 starts with 50 waves. The boss MORAL of each level carries 10% of everything the original MORAL had (health, damage, speed, etc). I guess that line had a big hint. Levels ACT-1 Chapter-1 Unfriendly Introductions-'' MORAL Appears and reminds you of his backstory by showing a quick flash back. After this the waves appear and at round 50 MORAL appears. ''No more crimes- ''MORAL states that he has become the most feared accuser in the history of monkeys and bloons. ''First Warning- ''MORAL warns you that if you move forward(that means go to the the next level) he is going to consider you as a real criminal. ''Holding Back- ''MORAL attacks you himself, stating that the previous bosses were clones. When you almost beat him, he tells you that he didn't even use his full power and flees. A monkey general appears and says that his senses tell him that MORAL will strike back. Chapter-2 ''The anger inside-'' MORAL gets furious for what you did last time and blames you for him being weakened. 2 more clones come and try to make you lose. ''MORAL Values- ''MORAL learns that beating you wouldn't be easy, so he tells your special agents not to support you because when you go to jail they will also get a punishment for supporting you. 3 clones. ''Good old special agents- ''All Special Agents leave you and attack you as MORAL explains that he can control minds(Come on conceptors! Create more agents!(Sarcasm)). He also tells that this doesn't work everytime but it did right now. It also doesn't affect monkeys and strangely, you. ''ACCUSED!- ''MORAL tells that you have been accused of hurting your own team (special agents) and trying to pop(in bloon language, kill) him to hide the evidence(what a liar). There are 75 waves, and at wave 75 MORAL appears at 100% of his power, along with an assorted force of the finest elite bloon commanders, which change every time you battle him. When you defeat him, he doesn't pop, but crashes into the ground. The Afterstory HURRAY! MORAL IS DEFEATED! The monkeys cheer and celebrate! But wait, isn't something missing? Oh no! The Special Agents! Where are they? A monkey kid comes running and tells that he has found the Meerkat Spy. The Spy willingly agrees to help you. You get a free Meerkat Spy in the bonus stages. MORAL then rises and says that the agents are on the nearby island. A bonus stage then appears and the player can select it to play or save the game or leave it for later or whatever. Bonus Stages '''Rising from the Dead'-You have to defeat the weakened MORAL and then reach the island before him. There is only one round which has MORAL as the boss. Right after entering, he takes out the Cannon of Freedom and blasts your monkeys hard. They faint and he runs away. Playing Unfair- When your monkeys wake up the Village elders tell them in despair that MORAL reached the island before them and he is waiting there for the final battle. He also threatened them to send the monkeys to the islands or else he would blast the agents and then the village. Then, a mini-game appears where the monkeys sit in the x/3 sub and the game takes you to the top view and plays like BSM 2. The change is that you can attack only by pressing space and you have to reach the islands.There are a lot of bloon attacks which come in between. Pop the bloons with the missiles for extra cash in the starting when you battle MORAL. Each layer popped gives 10 extra cash. The highest bloon would be a Yellow. Missiles take time to reload (2 seconds) and darts can't be fired. Once you reach the island you see MORAL waiting for you. He then absorbs the special agents and becomes Superior MORAL. He can now use the skills of all special agents! This is the true final battle of the special mission. Only 1 round is there. For just this match, the Fist Of The Beyond God Monkey is unlocked for free. Defeat Moral For Now And Forever!!!!!!!!!!!!! Signature MagicMan0oh Category:Special Missions